camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Achilles
Achilles (Αχιλλέας in Ancient Greek), He was the son of the nymph, Thetis, and the hero Peleus. He was considered one of the greatest Greek warriors who ever lived, sometimes said to be the "shield of the army". He is most famous for being dipped in the River Styx by his mother as a child. He was killed in the Trojan War after Paris, the prince of Troy, shot an arrow which, with the guidance of Apollo, struck him in his heel, Achilles' only mortal point. History Achilles mother, Thetis, foresaw his death in Troy so she disguised Achilles as a girl so he wouldn't go to war. He managed to hide for years until Agamemnon found him, which only happened because Odysseus tricked him to use a sword and proved he was a boy and ready to fight. At first he refused, but after a lengthy argument, he convinced him to agreed. When they finally reached Troy he proved himself to be the best Greek soldier ever known. At least 5 years into the Trojan War, he withdrew from battle after he felt he was dishonored by Agamemnon. Agamemnon had taken a woman named Chryseis as his slave. Her father, a priest of Apollo, begged Agamemnon to return her to him. Agamemnon refused and Apollo sent a plague amongst the Greeks. The prophet Calchas knew the source of the troubles, but would not speak unless Achilles vowed to protect him. Achilles did so and Calchas declared Chryseis must be returned to her father. Agamemnon consented but then commanded that Achilles' battle prize Briseis be brought to replace Chryseis. Angry at the dishonor (because he loved Briseis) and at the urging of his mother Thetis, Achilles refused to fight or lead his troops alongside the other Greek forces. At this same time, burning with rage over Agamemnon's theft, Achilles prayed to Thetis to convince Zeus to help the Trojans gain ground in the war, so that he may regain his honor. As the battle turned against the Greeks, thanks to the influence of Zeus, it was declared that the Trojans were winning because Agamemnon had angered Achilles, and the king was urged to appease the warrior. Agamemnon agreed and sent Odysseus and two other chieftains, Ajax and Phoenix, to Achilles with the offer of the return of Briseis and other gifts. Achilles rejected all Agamemnon offered him, and simply urged the Greeks to sail home as he was planning to do. The Trojans, led by Hector, subsequently pushed the Greek army back toward the beaches and assaulted the Greek ships. With the Greek forces on the verge of absolute destruction, Patroclus, Achilles' young cousin, led Achilles men into battle wearing Achilles' armor, though Achilles remained at his camp. Patroclus succeeded in pushing the Trojans back from the beaches, but was killed by Hector before he could lead a proper assault on the city of Troy. In a wave of grief, Achilles would have committed suicide, had his faithful companions who held him back. His mother Thetis then brought him new armor, forged by Hephaestus and he forgave Agamemnon. Enraged, Achilles brought down his wrath on the Trojan army, creating carnage among the Trojans, and even the Amazons, killing Penthesilea, the queen and many of her warriors. He filled up a river so full of bodies that it overflowed. But Achilles wanted one death - Hector's death. As the Trojans retreated to the safety of Troy, Hector bravely stood and fought Achilles. Achilles was victorious and proceeded to tie Hector's body to the back of his chariot and drag it around the city of Troy. Hector's father, King Priam, later had to go to Achilles' tent and beg for the body so he could bury it. Achilles would not live for much longer, for an Oracle had predicted that if he slew Hector, he would die soon after. Paris, the abductor of Helen, came to the field and shot a poisoned arrow at Achilles that was guided by Apollo, and Achilles met his death. Achilles' armor was given to Odysseus at the end of the war. He seems to regret his choice when Odysseus meets him in the Underworld saying he would do anything for a few more moments alive. Achilles now resides in both Elysium and at the edge of the River Styx, given a warning to all heroes who attempt to adopt his curse. Appearance Achilles is described as tall and bulky with cropped black hair and pale green eyes. Except for his left heel, he was invicible. His appearance makes him look like Ares and Hephaestus, with a scarred face and violent sneer. Personality When Achilles was alive, he was a care free and arrogant warrior, because of his curse, but later admits that it was his arragonce that caused his death Abilities Curse of Achilles Trivia *The term Achilles' Heel is a term referring to the weak point of a person who has bathed in the River Styx. Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Underworld Residents Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Heroes